Redemtion
by desichan17
Summary: Sometimes people arn't as kind as the smile they show. Sometimes cruel ones use a smile as a mask to get close to someone. Quick Tobi//Deidara piece. **Might? continue*


Those eyes. Those damn beautiful eyes. How many weeks did I spend by his side, watching those eyes light up with laughter or watch that vacant look fill them as he gazed out the dirty window to the world outside. The world he longed to be apart of but couldn't. That boy, he was full of such dreams, many fantasy's and delusions. He spoke so big, said so many things, but deep down we both knew the truth. Time wasn't going to change, nothing could take back the things he had done, but then again the biggest fault wasn't his but mine. After all I was the one who killed that teacher.

What a rush that had been. He really knew how to fight, but then again he was quite young and fit. I still remember him clearly. Those messy red colored locks falling in his face, wide hazel eyes filled with shock. For some reason I could only smile, only laugh when he's hands gripping my wrists started to tremble with pain and that last gasp for air filled the otherwise silent room before his grip slid from mine, falling to the floor in a heap. It amused me so much. He was very strong, we certainly messed up his little classroom. I didn't bother to clean up, the only thing I took was the body and one of his pictures, one he had broken that had the teacher and his favorite student, the young boy who had been the source of all the attention, pain and temptation for weeks.

But that was then. No longer was I giving fake laughs, shouting random things in the air at wrong times or calling out sugar coated titles. Oh no, that time had passed and died. We were never going back either. Never again would he growl at me when I stole his clay, never again would I get whacked upside the head for a silly act, never again would we share a laugh.

Cause those memories are fake. I planned it to be this way, I created and controlled everything up to now. It was fun I will admit. This boy certainly had many surprising things about him. Still, I didn't have time to think about that. No, now that I had the Prize in my pocket I no longer had need for this boy. Part three of the plan was done, now the last step was in order. Kill the messenger so to speak. Well there was killing but the boy wasn't really a messenger, more like the little adorable pawn.

A soft chuckle escaped my lips. Turning to a soft sigh. I felt a shiver, though not my own. Slowly blinking I gaze down and gently shake my head, kneeling down so I was eye to eye with the scared boy who was on the floor, staring up at me in utter fear. Reaching I gently touch his cheek before brushing the silky locks from his face, really for a boy he had lovely hair, and tucked it behind his ear, smiling gently, a skill I had gained rather quickly and quite well at faking. I felt another shiver but I ignore it, lending close to the other boy before moving my lips to his ear, laughing gently, the my breath escaping, falling on his ear.

"Are you scared?" He didn't need to speak, I already know he's scared witless. The way he was shakeing, the look in his eyes or the fact that he wasn't moving away from my touch. For some reason the boy was always disgusted by my touch, even when I had my mask one, that being the over-friendly annoying pal one. I had a feeling back then that this boy didn't trust me, maybe that was why. Though at the current moment I wasn't sure what to think.

Pulling away from the boy he glanced at him, the smile growing. Tears were streaking down the boys cheeks, his lips parted slightly, trying to find words.

"…W-Why? Your..you were my friend yeah!!"

"No, you were a pawn, I was the player" I chuckle and gently stroke his cheek, wiping some tears as I pull a knife from my sleeve, gripping the handle as I lower to the boys neck. "A pawn I no longer have need for" I press the knife to his neck, he merely gulps.

The last thing that man said, the one I killed, he said 'Sorry Angel'. I never understood but now I do, for the hear a whisper escape the boy. "I failed him" He failed him, oh yes cause he promised him to live a real life after this school but well now with my knife to his neck it wasn't possible was it? Oh, I truly I didn't care.

Chuckling I lean forward, cold metal pressing into the boys sun kissed skin of his neck, a slight line appearing as crimson drop ran down his skin.

"Good-bie 'Angel'" The way his widen told me he finally figured out who killed his teacher, his secret love. Oh yes I knew, I knew from the beginning. They were lovers and hid it quite well. I guess that made this situation a bit better, seeing as even though I was going to kill him, he was going to join his love. If you believed that crap.

"tell your 'baby' I said 'Hey'"

A chuckle filled the air as I moved my hand forward.

* * *

Quick thing I wrote. I was goi to make this a series but then felt I didn't have tie but writting it was rather fun. If people really like this I'll continue it.  
(Man = Tobi/madara Boy = Deidara Teacher = Sasori)


End file.
